customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/October 2011 Update
Howdy folks, it's Matoro1 here, bringing you my latest update for October. Back to school Well, my 2 week long half-term break is drawing to an abrupt close and, I've suddenly realized, I have a stack-load of homework to do before Monday... sarcastic "yay!" But it's not all bad news. I'm still going to be as active as I can possibly be and I'm still going to post chapters of Dance in the Flames when I get a chance to write them. But still, most of you will have noticed that I recently posted the first chapter of that story and I've been getting back some great responses from those of you who read it. What did you think of Chapter 1 of DitF? It was awesome! It was good Da hell?! You posted a chapter!? New Story But DitF isn't the main concern of this blog post, oh no. During my half term break, I've taken to watching Star Trek on CBS - which is the only channel with anything good on here in Britain (Well... Doctor Who wasn't on...) - and I saw an episode of Star Trek: Enterprise that I thought was interesting, so interesting that I'm planning a short story based around it. That's right, you read that correctly, I'm planning another story before writing the second chapter of my first one. This one will revolve around one of my personal favourite Heroes: Sam Clank. The basic plot of the story is that the Elite Hero is testing a modified dropship only to be attacked by a strange space craft. As the two vessels engage in a battle, they drift towards the atmosphere of a nearby moon, which manages to cause the engines of both ships to go off-line, leaving them both to plummet to the surface of the moon. With his headgear damaged in the crash, Clank is unable to communicate with the Hero Factory and, when he meets the criminal who fired at him, he discovers that his universal language translator has also been rendered useless. Having landed on the dark side of the moon (Transformers reference :P) the night-time temperatures are somewhat cold. However, as dawn approaches, the Hero quickly discovers that the daytime temperature is closer to 200 degrees. Will Clank manage to work with the villain who tried to kill him to repair one of their ships - with neither of them being able to understand each other's languages - or will the two be doomed to burn? The countdown begins... Well, sounds cool right? :P I've still got a lot of gaps but that's a basic summary of what happens. Obviously I can't reveal how it ends but it should be fun to write. Additionally, I haven't thought much about the identity of this villain. If anyone wants to have a part in the credits of this story by generously donating ideas and/or characters at this early stage then it would be greatly appreciated (although it would be preferable if any villains were roughly hero-sized as Clank will probably have to resort to fighting the criminal if he can't talk to him). What should this story serial be called? Zero Hour Die Trying Allies of the Night Thanks for reading to the end. Your comments and votes in the polls are welcome, as are ideas and suggestions. Again, thanks! :D